Pequeño Asesino
by Martuu
Summary: Este fic está suspendido por el momento. Quiero terminar de escribirlo por completo antes de volver a actualizar así como también editar los capítulos anteriores. NO RECOMIENDO SU LECTURA HASTA ENTONCES. Perdón por las molestias y gracias por estar ahí.
1. Reencuentro

Hola a todos! ^^ Bien, debo aclarar antes que nada que esta historia es SLASH, es decir, que hay relaciones amorosas entre dos personas del sexo masculino; y que la pareja principal es Severus Snape/Harry Potter. El fanfiction fue desarrollado a partir de un reto de la Mazmorra del Snarry.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y lugares son de la invención y pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás entidades a las que ella le haya vendido sus derechos, como la Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos, e intento causar disfrute también en ustedes.

Ahora, a leer.

* * *

Harry observó crepitar el fuego de su chimenea. Era lo único que se oía dentro de su pequeña casa de Londres. Realmente le inquietaba el verse invadido por ciertos pensamientos que aparecían cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su hogar. Cada vez que estaba sólo, cuando las trivialidades del día eran enterradas en el inconsciente, cuando los recuerdos sobre las últimas experiencias vividas con sus amigos eran momentáneamente olvidadas, no podía evitar evocar el período más feliz de su vida, hacía apenas tres meses.

Harry había vivido una aventura llena de pasión con Severus Snape. No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado a sentirse atraído hacia su ex profesor. Quizás se había enterado de golpe de lo sensual que sonaba su voz, o tal vez era que simplemente su corazón había comenzado a latir violentamente cuando Severus coqueteó con él por primera vez; lo que fuera. La cuestión es que, al contrario de lo que él mismo pensó, se sentía extrañamente excitado ante los avances de Severus, por lo que no había tardado mucho en manifestar él también su interés por el hombre. No es que se habían jurado amor eterno ni nada similar, de hecho ni siquiera habían determinado cual era exactamente la relación que tenían.

A los pocos días del inicial coqueteo, Harry se había entregado. En prácticas homosexuales era totalmente virgen, pero eso no representó ningún obstáculo para revolcarse con Severus en cuanto lo deseó. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez acostados sobre el frío suelo de piedra de las mazmorras privadas del mayor en Hogwarts, bien cerca de la chimenea encendida. Había sentido bastante dolor en lo más profundo de su ser por lo menos durante las primeras dos o tres embestidas, a pesar de que el hombre lo penetraba con suavidad y dedicación. Luego comenzó realmente a disfrutar. Sentir el pene duro de Severus clavado tan profundo lo había extasiado de tal manera que en ese momento no deseó nada más que dedicar cada segundo de su vida a hacer el amor con él. Sólo con tener consciencia de sus brazos fuertes estrechándolo, su maravillosa piel caliente, sus jadeos y su erección golpeando con insistencia su próstata, se había enloquecido de placer y había tenido el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida.

A partir de esa ocasión comenzaron a reunirse cada algunos días para follar salvajemente en el primer sitio donde cayeran. Luego del mes, habían decidido autodenominarse amantes. Nunca hablaban demasiado, salvo que las palabras tuvieran dobles intenciones, y tampoco le habían comentado a nadie sobre su amorío, por lo que eran continuamente muy discretos.

Harry estaba realmente muy contento a todas horas, incluso cuando su entrenamiento de auror se tornaba denso. No mantenía relaciones sexuales ni meramente amorosas con nadie más, y había averiguado juguetonamente que Severus tampoco lo hacía. _Bastante tengo con lidiar con un pesado como tú, ¿esperas que pueda con uno más?_, le había dicho con una sonrisita. No sabía las razones de la "fidelidad" de Severus, a él sencillamente no le interesaba estar con nadie más. No sentía el deseo, ni la necesidad. De hecho, se sentía enormemente satisfecho con su vida tal cual era desde que Severus había ingresado en ella. En él no podía encontrar el amor de una pareja como Dios manda, si lo único que se ofrecían el uno al otro era sexo bien apasionado y buenos momentos juntos, _divertidos_ incluso. Se conocían bastante el uno al otro, como si fueran amigos desde hacía unos años, pero su relación jamás tuvo el mínimo tinte de compromiso. ¿Quien quería algo serio? Ni él ni Severus. Y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que eso era todo lo que deseaba. No quería amor, estabilidad, _futuro_... Sólo él y Severus satisfaciendo su eterno deseo, y divirtiéndose juntos y a escondidas. Para cariño tenía a sus inigualables amigos: Ron, Hermione, Remus y el resto de los Weasley. Lo tenía todo. Era feliz.

Pero su perfecta vida se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, cuando faltaban apenas unos días para que su "romance" cumpliera los dos meses. Harry había llamado a la puerta de su despacho, para darle la sorpresa al hombre ya que siempre ingresaba por la chimenea. Tenía la capa invisible puesta. Cuando Severus le abrió, se le abalanzó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se quitaba la capa. Pero luego de que le identificara, lo había tomado de los hombros para separarlo de sí. El joven le había mirado extrañado.

_- Harry... - había dicho seriamente__ sin soltarlo. El chico se asustó un poco. Hacía tiempo que Severus no se dirigía a él de esa forma - Harry, lo lamento pero... esto no puede seguir - le lanzó de sopetón._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que escuchaste - confirmó muy serio - Mira, ha sido muy divertido pero... todo llega a su fin._

_- ¿Todo llega a su fin? - repitió Harry incrédulo - ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió subiendo el tono._

_- Harry, yo... de veras me ha gustado todo esto. Mucho. Pero ya no podemos seguir. _

_- Pero... ¿por qué? _

_- Por Dumbledore. Mira, Harry... él ha hecho mucho por mí - dijo enfatizando la antepenúltima palabra - No te imaginas cuanto... _

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo nuestro? - preguntó cada vez más confundido._

_- Harry, si él se entera de lo nuestro..._

_- Nada sucederá. Hace tiempo que me gradué de esta escuela, y tu ya no eres mi profesor. ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar?_

_- No importa que ya no seamos alumno y profesor. Nuestra relación sigue siendo incorrecta, y siempre lo será a los ojos de los demás._

_- ¿¡Incorrecta!? Severus, ¿que sucede contigo? ¿Y desde cuando te ha importado la opinión ajena?_

_- No me interesa la opinión ajena, me interesa la opinión de Dumbledore. _

_- Pero... ¡nosotros no somos una pareja! ¡Ni lo seremos jamás! Y si nunca formalizamos... nadie tendrá por qué enterarse de esto._

_- Dumbledore se enterará, tú lo sabes. Ahora nos estamos escapando de esa realidad porque Albus nunca está en el colegio por las vacaciones. Pero cuando regrese, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en darse cuenta?_

_- No sé, quizás muy poco. Pero en tal caso, ¿qué demonios importa? ¡Dumbledore estará feliz por nosotros!_

_- Él no estará feliz, Harry... Se nota que no lo conoces tanto como yo. A él no le hará gracia saber que estoy saliendo con alguien que hasta hace muy poco fue mi alumno, que es veinte años menor, y que como si fuera poco es su alumno preferido._

_- ¿Alumno preferido, Severus? ¿Tú también vienes con esa tontería?- inquirió molesto._

_- Tú sabes a que me refiero. Albus te quiere más que al resto del alumnado, llámalo como quieras._

_- Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? - preguntó a los gritos - No es argumento suficiente para justificar el que ya no quieras ser mi amante. Me molesta que me inventes estupideces en vez de decirme la verdad - agregó en voz baja._

_- ¿Qué verdad? ¡Te estoy diciendo la única verdad que existe!_

_- No, no me estás diciendo nada - replicó con terquedad -__ Mira, si ya no te gusto más, o encontraste a otro que está mejor que yo, quiero que me lo digas; porque me sentiré un idiota si crees que con esa mentira de Dumbledore voy a creerte - dijo Harry amargamente._

_Severus lo había mirado con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_- Yo no estoy mintiendo - murmuró mirándolo fijamente - Y te repito, me ha encantado esto que tuvimos, de lo contrario te hubiera sacado de mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero a Dumbledore lo conozco hace demasiado tiempo. A él le debo fidelidad más que a nadie en el mundo. A él no le agradará esto. Si tuviéramos una relación formal, quizás... pero a él no gustará que yo tenga este tipo de cosas a mi edad. Ya no tengo veinte años, ¿sabes?_

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Un amante... un amante demasiado informal, por cierto._

_- ¿Informal? ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?_

_- Bueno, no hacemos nada más que follar, ¿verdad? Quiero a Dumbledore como un padre, y él a mí como un hijo. Y tengo cuarenta años. Debería estar casado, al menos. Pero ni siquiera tengo una pareja normal. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Albus de mí, eh? Creería que soy un maldito libertino... un inmaduro. Y llámame patético si quieres, pero no estoy dispuesto... no puedo lidiar con la desaprobación de Dumbledore._

Harry se reclinó en su asiento y se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Maldición. Se había sentido como basura cuando Severus le había dicho eso. Y él sólo lo había mirado con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Ahora mismo le podría haber llamado mil veces patético por no aceptar que efectivamente era un maldito libertino, y que era otra cosa si no deseaba que Dumbledore se enterara. Pero no le dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? Severus parecía extremadamente determinado. Así que lo único que hizo fue cruzar la sala hasta llegar a la puerta, abrirla e irse sin mirar atrás.

Después de tan repentino suceso, sólo pudo volver a su pequeña casa y sentarse en algún lado para poder procesar todo lo que había ocurrido e informarse a sí mismo que era cierto, y no un mal sueño.

Severus se había ido de su vida. Y Harry aún no terminaba de tragarse la noticia.

Habían pasado tres meses de aquello, y él había dejado ir al hombre sin pensar demasiado en el asunto, sin ponerse triste, ni mucho menos llorar. Quizás lo había comprendido, en parte. No porque hubiera creído completamente lo que dijo acerca de Dumbledore, sino por lo que pensaba que Severus quiso decir entre líneas. La verdad era que por más maravilloso que hubiera sido su amorío, algún día dejaría de serlo. Se volvería aburrido incluso, si se quedaban en lo mismo. Si fueran sólo amantes y nunca avanzaran de ese camino. Todas las relaciones deben cambiar, ¿verdad? Transformarse, hacerse más fuertes o empeorar hasta el punto de quebrarse. Pero la cuestión era que las relaciones son dinámicas. Y por más que Severus y él quisieran seguir en esa meseta, ser amantes durante mucho tiempo, y nada más ni nada menos que eso, su relación iba a cambiar de forma obligatoria. Harry le había tomado cariño a Severus, pero no se había enamorado. Aunque eso no quitaba que no lo recordara con nostalgia y con un poquito de tristeza, porque a fin de cuentas, cuando eran amantes él fue más feliz que nunca. Y esa certeza lo unía a Severus de forma irremediable.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. En muchas ocasiones tuvo deseos de ir a Hogwarts o averiguar si tenía otro paradero para visitarlo, pero siempre se retractaba y decidía no hacerlo. Tal vez por vergüenza, o tal vez porque no sabía si Severus iba a estar de acuerdo con sus intenciones de volver a hablarse para ser sólo amigos. Harry tenía la intuición de que podía dejar en el pasado su deseo por el hombre y verlo casi como miraba a Ron o a Hermione. Pero nunca más había hablado con él desde aquella "ruptura" en su despacho, y no sabía si Severus quería compartir, al menos, una porción de su vida con él.

Harry observó su reloj de pared. Iban a ser las doce de la noche. Debía acostarse; mañana tenía que ir temprano al Ministerio.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry tomaba tranquilo su desayuno, que consistía en café con tostadas. Levantó la vista cuando una lechuza cruzó su ventana. El animal dejó un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, y se fue luego de que él le diera unas monedas. Aburrido, tomó el periódico para ver la nota de portada.

Su corazón saltó de su lugar violentamente, o eso creyó él, y sintió una puntada de miedo en el fondo de su estómago. El titular ostentaba una letra enorme con un tinte morbosamente dramático.

"**MUERTE EN HOGWARTS"**

Un nudo se apretó dolorosamente en su garganta cuando lo releyó un par de veces más. No había muchas personas en Hogwarts en época de vacaciones, así que las opciones eran... pocas. Con un mareo reparó en que Hagrid vivía en los terrenos del colegio. Incluso... incluso cualquier otro profesor podría haber ido allí por algún motivo.

Intentando enfocar su mirada y dejar de lado sus teorías, leyó el "copete" del artículo.

"_En las horas__ de anoche, fue hallado muerto Argus Filch, celador squib del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aurores y medimagos ya han ido al lugar y determinado que el hombre murió a causa de una maldición asesina. Dumbledore aún no se ha presentado para dar declaraciones a la prensa."_

Harry sintió la presión aflojar en su pecho. No le deseaba algo así al celador, pero prefería mil veces su muerte a la de cualquier otro. Siguió leyendo el resto del artículo. Al parecer, el cadáver había sido encontrado por uno de los fantasmas en las mazmorras, quien había acudido allí guiado por los maullidos desesperados de la Sra. Norris.

Demonios, el pobre de Dumbledore iba a tener a toda la prensa pisándole la suela; y probablemente algún malintencionado se quisiera aprovechar de la situación para ensuciar la reputación del colegio. Pero lo peor era que cosas así no sucedían en Hogwarts. Que él supiera, la única muerte había sido la de Myrtle la Llorona hacía más de 50 años. Por lo menos el culpable era Voldemort, un malo conocido. Ahora alguien había asesinado limpiamente a Filch, y si bien a más de uno le sobraban motivos, se preguntó quien odiaría tanto, pero tanto al celador para tomar la decisión de matarlo.

Se terminó de arreglar y salió disparado para el Ministerio. Quizás le encargaran hacer algo especial además de su entrenamiento. Le habían dicho que eso sucedía con los estudiantes de auror próximos a graduarse cuando la situación era lo suficientemente grave.

- ¡Harry! - le gritó Ron en cuanto lo vio ingresar en la Sala de Prácticas Generales - ¿Has visto el diario esta mañana? ¿Viste lo que...?

- Sí, lo he leído - lo interrumpió - Terrible, ¿cierto?

- Sí... no tanto por Filch, sino porque nunca había ocurrido algo de semejante envergadura en Hogwarts. Es una locura.

- Y espero que esto no perjudique demasiado al colegio... No me extrañaría que los idiotas del Consejo quisieran cerrarlo. Incluso seguro habrá muchos padres que no querrán enviar a sus hijos cuando empiece el ciclo escolar.

- Sí, Hermione también ha dicho eso. Se puso como loca cuando se enteró.

- ¿Quién no? Por cierto, ¿ha llegado ya Hawthorn? - preguntó Harry refiriéndose a su entrenador.

- No - respondió - Lo cual me huele bastante mal.

- Quizás lo mandaron a Hogwarts para investigar junto a los otros aurores - aventuró un compañero que estudiaba con ellos - Es un gran profesional.

- No lo creo - dijo Harry - Hay muchísimos aurores. No nos van a quitar al jefe de entrenamiento, aunque él no sea el único que se encargue de educarnos como futuros aurores.

- Exacto, Potter - corroboró Hawthorn que acababa de llegar. Era un hombre estricto y severo, y por algún motivo, siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido - Maldición. Lo que ha sucedido en Hogwarts es una auténtica mierda. Lo peor es que según los últimos informes, no hay muchas pistas ni nada que indique "algo". Ya han registrado todo el castillo, y no había presente ningún desconocido. Aunque todavía no han interrogado a los profesores.

- Pero... los profesores no estaban ahí en el castillo, ¿cierto? - preguntó Harry.

- No la mayoría. Sin embargo, muchos son amigos de Dumbledore, así que estoy prácticamente seguro que saben cómo quitar las protecciones del castillo.

- ¿Eso significa que los consideran como futuros sospechosos? - preguntó Ron.

- Seguro, Weasley. Cuando alguien es asesinado, absolutamente nadie del entorno queda a salvo. El único profesor que vivía en Hogwarts de forma fija era Rubeus Hagrid, que desempeñaba también labores de guardabosques. Pero eso no importa, él o cualquiera de los otros pudo haber ido para asesinar al celador y luego haberse marchado. Como sea, lo último que supe fue que los profesores que supuestamente no estaban presentes la noche del crimen, iban a trasladarse a Hogwarts para ser interrogados... Y en lo que ustedes refiere, es ésta una oportunidad para mostrar su futuro desempeño como auror. El departamento de aurores no es muy grande, y aunque hay diez de ellos ocupándose de lo más importante, sería realmente bueno tener a un par más ayudando a atar cabos. Como les digo, a veces las respuestas se encuentran en las cosas más simples, y me temo que hay muchos aurores que creen que para resolver un caso como este alcanza sólo con interrogar a todo ser humano que tenga algo que ver con el colegio e inspeccionar la escena del crimen. Pues no es así, por lo que quiero que vayan los cinco e investiguen. Ya tienen el permiso legal para hacerlo.

- Pero, señor... Hogwarts es muy grande - dijo un chico vacilante - ¿Cómo haremos para...?

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso, Singht? - gruñó el hombre mirando con molestia a un chico de pelo claro, quien pareció encogerse ante la mirada de su jefe - ¡Quiero que exploren todo! - gritó - ¡Quiero que pasen sobre cada centímetro de ese castillo y busquen hasta la más insignificante pista!

- No se preocupe, señor. Eso haremos - aseguró Ron con voz firme para calmar los humos. Hawthorn suspiró pesadamente.

- Más les vale. Y sepan que si encuentran algo verdaderamente relevante, no lo pasaré de alto ni yo ni los que serán sus futuros jefes luego de que se gradúen. Quedará en su historial y además tendrán la tranquilidad y satisfacción de haber ayudado a atrapar a un maldito. Váyanse, ahora mismo - bramó señalándoles la puerta - Y no traigan porquerías, por favor.

Los cinco muchachos partieron hacia un sitio donde pudieran desaparecerse. En menos de quince minutos ya estaban en los terrenos del colegio. Dentro, en el vestíbulo, había varios aurores hablando entre sí. Harry y Ron fueron hacia Kinsgley mientras los otros tres los seguían.

- Chicos - dijo con voz agradable y profunda - ¿Los han mandado aquí?

- Si - respondió Harry - Ya sabes, para recoger alguna que otra pequeña pista. ¿Alguna novedad de último momento? Hawthorn nos dijo que ya llegarían los profesores para ser interrogados.

- Ya llegaron todos. Están cada uno de ellos en sus respectivos despachos. Ahí mismo se les hará el cuestionario. Estábamos organizándonos para eso, justamente.

- De acuerdo - dijo Ron - Entonces será mejor que acatemos las órdenes de Hawthorn y los dejemos a ustedes hacer lo suyo.

- Nos vemos luego, chicos - dijo el hombre despidiéndose con un guiño - Cuídense.

- Adiós, Kinsgley.

- Bien, nosotros también deberíamos dividirnos - propuso un joven llamado Erwan.

- Sí. ¿Quién desea ir a las mazmorras? - inquirió Ron - Bueno... - vaciló - creo que debería reformular la pregunta. Nadie desea realmente ir allí, ¿verdad?

- A mí se me eriza la piel sólo de pensar que estaré en un sitio donde hace poco mataron a alguien. ¿Y qué tal si el cuerpo sigue allí? - expresó Singht claramente temeroso.

- Se supone que vas a convertirte en auror, deberías ser más valiente. Bien, entonces... ¿a quién no le molestaría demasiado ir a las mazmorras?

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada.

- De acuerdo - suspiró Harry - Yo iré.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo, compañero? ¿O que al menos te acompañe?

- No, no te preocupes - tranquilizó al pelirrojo - Creo que podré sobrevivir.

- De acuerdo, pero si encuentras algo raro, avisa.

Harry se despidió y bajó las estrechas escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. No tenía idea de cual era el sitio exacto donde habían encontrado a Filch... ni si habían retirado su cadaver. Con un leve estremecimiento, siguió caminando con su varita firmemente asida. Realmente preferiría encontrarse cara a cara con el asesino que con los restos del celador.

Caminó lentamente, probando de cuando en cuando algún hechizo que comprobaba presencia de magia, y examinando absorto el suelo y las paredes. Unos metros más, y llegó al sitio donde había sido hallado el cadaver. Una silueta estaba perfectamente dibujada en el suelo donde los restos yacieran, aunque por suerte éstos ya habían sido retirados. Todo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta del aula de Pociones. Entró allí también, pero luego de múltiples hechizos de control, no encontró nada extraño. De hecho, estaba prácticamente igual a cuando él estaba en séptimo. Rozó con sus dedos una de las mesas, con más exactitud en la que él y Ron acostumbraban a sentarse, en un gesto de nostalgia. Volver a recorrer el colegio a sus anchas, sin tener que esconderse como lo hacía tres meses atrás, le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Además, no estaba en cualquier sitio, sino en las mazmorras, con todo lo que eso había comenzado a significar para él. Pero todo estaba opacado por el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Recordando el rostro adusto de Hawthorn, dejó de lado sus sentimientos encontrados y salió del aula para seguir explorando.

Más allá, al fondo, se veía el retrato que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tuvo la primer idea de ir a hablar con el ocupante, pero al acercarse unos pasos descubrió que el retrato estaba vacío. Se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección a la salida de la mazmorra, y en pocos segundos tuvo frente a sí la puerta que conducía al despacho de Severus.

Sintió una emoción extraña en el pecho, y observó fijamente la madera oscura y gastada. Dios, se moría de ganas por entrar allí. Pero otra vez, todas las inseguridades caían sobre él implacablemente. Sabía que Severus estaba _exactamente allí_, esperando que un auror o varios le hicieran el interrogatorio. No perdía nada golpeando... a menos que Severus estuviera particularmente molesto porque lo hicieran venir a Hogwarts por la muerte de alguien que le tenía sin cuidado, y por el probable hecho de que, por ser profesor y vivir en época de clases en las mazmorras, lo señalaran como uno de los principales sospechosos.

Pero hacía tiempo que él ya no lo recibía con una cara larga, al contrario; lo saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa para luego besarlo intensamente. Aunque claro, ya sabía que esta vez no iba ser recibido _así_. Se preguntó si sería prudente visitarlo cuando estarían a punto de tocarle la puerta los aurores, y que en tal caso, tuviera que esconderse, o dejarse ver y atenerse a las posibles murmuraciones.

No, definitivamente no sería prudente.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se adelantó un poco y golpeó la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos. La mano le temblaba, pero no tanto como todo en su interior se enredaba y revolvía violentamente. Su corazón, estómago, respiración, piernas... todos eran víctimas de sus crecientes nervios. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar centrarse en recuperar la compostura, la puerta se abrió sin ninguna antelación, sin ningún "_Pase_" para poder prepararse para nada.

Se congeló en su sitio cuando vio el rostro serio de Severus; ni siquiera pudo esbozar la sonrisa que pensaba darle como saludo. Sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente, vigilando su reacción. Su gesto típicamente áspero se relajó luego de observar durante menos de un segundo los ojos verdes de Harry, y luego cruzó sus facciones algo parecido al desconcierto.

No hacían más que contemplar, quizás nerviosamente, la mirada del otro. _Demonios_, pensó Harry. Severus no estaba contento de verlo; no aparentaba estar particularmente malhumorado, pero tampoco le daba una señal favorable. Ya sabía desde el principio que era una mala idea ir allí. Quizás ahora sólo le restaba la opción de huir. Salir corriendo e ir a reunirse con Ron, aunque quedara como un estúpido frente al hombre. Bajó la mirada de los ojos negros al fin, que a esa altura ya le quemaban, e hizo un ademán de voltearse; pero su murmullo lo detuvo.

- Harry...

El chico volvió a mirarlo con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente, y sintió de repente sus mejillas muy calientes. La voz grave de Severus se oía maravillosa cuando hablaba en voz baja. Recordó cómo muchas veces le había pedido que utilizara ese recurso directo en su oído mientras lo poseía duramente. Tragó saliva procurando alejar esos pensamientos impúdicos de su mente.

- Severus, yo... lamento molestarte, se que están a punto de venir los aurores, pero... pasaba por aquí y me apeteció venir a... visitarte - titubeó mirándolo a los ojos sólo por momentos.

- De acuerdo - expresó el profesor lentamente.

Harry permaneció pasmado ante esa respuesta. Severus pareció notarlo.

- Puedes pasar... si quieres - agregó con cierto tono insinuante, para luego concederle una pequeñísima sonrisa. Harry, asombrado pero al mismo tiempo radiante, se la devolvió tímidamente. El profesor volteó sin decir nada más y entró de nuevo a su despacho, pretendiendo ser acompañado por el joven. Harry no perdió el tiempo y enseguida lo siguió.

* * *

Bien, hasta ahí el capítulo uno. Filch ha muerto, y todo Hogwarts está revolucionado. Harry no resistió la tentación y tocó la puerta de Severus. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué sale de todo eso, y los avances sobre el asesinato. Harry estará en aprietos más adelante... xD

Besitos.


	2. Reflexiones

Hola!! ^^ Bien, acá vengo con el segundo capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza.

Millones de gracias a todos por leer, y a VeroSev por comentar. ^^

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta suavemente y paseó la mirada por el despacho. Todo estaba en el mismo sitio, exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Un escritorio de madera tomando parte del centro de la habitación; unos sillones algo deslucidos pero muy cómodos, según él mismo había podido comprobar, ubicados cerca de la chimenea; y varias estanterías repletas de frascos con objetos bastante desagradables. En un extremo también se encontraba la puerta que llevaba hacia la habitación privada de Severus. Harry la miró durante un segundo con cierta melancolía... aunque la cama de Severus había sido _apenas_ uno de los miles de sitios donde se habían fundido uno con el otro. Donde mirara le llegaban recuerdos de sus apasionadas sesiones. Cada uno tenía distintos rasgos, texturas, sensaciones, que hacían cobrar un significado particular al momento. Se acordó con una leve sonrisa las veces que Severus había comparado el hacer el amor con _marcar un territorio_. Luego recordó abruptamente la situación en la que se encontraba, y se obligó a dejar de fantasear.

Buscó al hombre con la mirada, para encontrarlo sentado en uno de los sillones, observándolo seria y atentamente. Harry estuvo muy tentado de sentarse a su lado, pero aún no quería hostigar a Severus sin conocer sus intenciones, por lo que caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a él.

- ¿Cómo... estás? - preguntó algo vacilante.

- Bien... como siempre - contestó con llaneza, encogiéndose de hombros - Aunque estaría mejor si no tuviera que ser puesto bajo la lupa de esos estúpidos aurores - expresó despectivamente - Y... ¿qué hay de ti? - preguntó suavizándose.

- Lo mismo, ya sabes... estudiando mucho - respondió ligeramente incómodo - Aunque ahora pareciera que todo el Ministerio está dado vuelta con lo que sucedió... - comentó, deseando cambiar de tema.

- Sí. Yo sinceramente... no puedo creerlo. Jamás, desde que soy profesor, Hogwarts se ha visto involucrado en algo así - dijo pensativo - Es extraño. Además... ¡Filch! Vamos que hay personas más interesantes a las que asesinar - dijo con toda naturalidad.

- ¡Severus! - exclamó Harry con reproche.

- Bueno, lo siento - se disculpó, aunque no lució lamentado en absoluto - Es que es cierto. Aunque... debo admitir que el que lo mató nos ha hecho un gran favor a todos nosotros. Estaba harto de escuchar sus quejidos... _¡Peeves, no te escaparás de mí esta vez, demonio!_ - exclamó imitando la voz burda del celador.

Harry no puedo evitar reir escandalosamente.

- Severus, no deberíamos estar riéndonos de esto. Él está mue...

- Bueno, el que se ríe a lengua suelta no soy yo - interrumpió guiñándole un ojo. Harry se sintió ligeramente perturbado ante el gesto, e incluso podría jurar que se le había acalorado el rostro.

Pero bueno, la verdad es que no me hace nada de gracia - siguió Severus con seriedad - Se me vendrá la noche con esto, te lo puedo asegurar... No sé como me zafaré - suspiró tomándose las sienes.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó inquietándose por él, y olvidando sus propias maquinaciones.

- Bueno, ellos... me odian. Harán todo lo que esté a su alcance por verme tras las rejas - dijo amargamente.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Severus? Sólo vendrán a hacerte un interrogatorio de rutina porque eres uno de los profesores de aquí, nada más. No debes preocuparte - dijo intentando reconfortarlo, sin comprender del todo su aflicción.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

- Tú no conoces bien a la mayoría - suspiró - Ellos piensan que sigo siendo un maldito mortífago. Y muchos se volvieron locos de la rabia cuando supieron que me había quedado prácticamente absuelto de todos los cargos. He sido el único de los mortífagos con más cargos en su contra en quedar absolutamente libre, y...

- Pero tú eres bueno - aseguró Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

Severus hizo una pausa al notar la mirada conmovida.

- Lástima que ellos crean lo contrario. Sabes, Harry... las cosas no son como casi todos piensan. Sé que tu sueño es ser auror, y te da mucha ilusión entrenarte cada día para ello, pero... - vaciló - El Ministerio siempre ha tenido muchas zonas corruptas, y me temo que el Departamento de Aurores es uno de los peores. La gente de las calles, el "pueblo"... ellos aman a los aurores. Son los héroes de la sociedad, magos valientes y honrados que van en busca de los "malvados" - explicó - Y no dudo que varios pueden presumir de aquello, pero la mayoría es... corrupta. No se les caen las pestañas por hacer trampas si eso significa un puñado de galeones extra a fin de mes, o la simpatía de un importante directivo. Varios de esos malditos harán lo que sea, legal o no legal, por verme en Azkaban de por vida. Me consideran un infame, un maldito que hizo miles de piruetas y se terminó librando de la condena que se merecía...

- Severus... - dijo Harry en voz baja - Respeto tu opinión, pero yo no creo que sea _tan _así. Y si lo fuera... te puedo asegurar que no permitiré que te apresen por algo de lo que eres inocente. No te encerraron hace unos años, cuando te sobraban motivos reales para conseguir la cadena perpetua, así que no lo harán ahora. Sólo confía en ti mismo. No creas que hay tanta impunidad, yo conozco a varios aurores y dudo que la mayoría haga lo que tú dices.

- No sé... no me convenceré hasta que vea la expresión de los que vengan a interrogarme - gruñó el profesor por lo bajo - Pero... ¿cómo es eso de que no permitirás que me apresen, en cualquier caso? - preguntó observándolo curioso - Eres sólo un estudiante para auror.

- Sí, claro... pero también soy Harry Potter, ¿recuerdas? - se mofó - Aún hay muchos que me siguen lamiendo los pies por eso... y si lo puedo usar en mi ventaja por tu bien, no dudaré en hacerlo.

- Oh, bien... - murmuró Severus - Harry Potter va a protegerme. Creo... que ya no tengo miedo - dijo tomándole el pelo.

- Por supuesto... muy común en mí querer defender a los pobres inocentes - comentó Harry con una gran sonrisa y sus intensos ojos fijos en él.

Severus se reclinó contra su respaldo y contempló el rostro del que fue su amante. Estaba impresionado de la conversación suelta que habían podido desarrollar evitando el tema incómodo de su extraña separación. No se quejaba para nada, por supuesto... Encontrar a Harry al pie de su puerta había sido la sorpresa más maravillosa que se pudo haber imaginado. Y él que pensaba que sería insoportable ir a Hogwarts y someterse a todos los malditos procedimientos del Ministerio... Harry le había dado sentido a todo el asunto, de cierta forma.

Cuando se apartó de él, Severus creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, salvo que se lo cruzara por el Callejón Diagon o algo parecido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sentado en un sillón demasiado roñoso para un espécimen tan vistoso como él, sus ojos más preciosos que nunca...

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el chico extrañado, luciendo un leve rubor - Me estás mirando... raro.

- Es tu culpa - declaró sonriendo con seducción - Quizás seas _demasiado_ agradable para la vista de cualquier ser humano.

Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. La bestia que habitaba en su estómago se despertó de su siesta y ronroneó a causa del reconfortante halago, y el cuerpo entero se sumergió en una hoguera interior. La voz de Severus parecía emanar calor cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz tan sugerente. Como no pensaba quedarse atrás, le sonrió insinuante a pesar de no poder ocultar su notable sonrojo.

- Bien, y eso... ¿qué significa exactamente? - cuestionó con fingida ingenuidad.

- Bueno... - vaciló sensualmente. Sus ojos negros lo acechaban con intensidad - Significa que... te he extrañado mucho - prosiguió en el mismo tono, al tiempo que se levantaba de su sillón sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró por completo, e irguió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con expresión seria. ¿Qué es lo que estaba escuchando? Severus no podía estar diciéndole aquello como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás se hubieran separado ni hubieran tenido esa ilógica discusión antes de verse por última vez. Nada tenía sentido.

Sin embargo... Algo se había removido en su interior al escuchar esas palabras. Severus ni siquiera había utilizado el juego de seducción para decirle lo atractivo que estaba o algo similar, sino para contarle que lo había echado de menos.

Harry se puso de pie, quedando sólo a dos o tres centímetros del rostro de Severus. Su mirada se tiñó de deseo mientras observaba alternativamente los ojos negros y los apetecibles labios apenas abiertos.

- Y eso... ¿eso que significa? - murmuró lentamente.

Severus se mordió los labios suavemente. La cercanía con el cuerpo de Harry y su aliento caliente sobre la boca lo excitaba a sobremanera.

- Significa que... no ha pasado ni un sólo día en los anteriores meses... - musitó pausadamente - ...en que no deseara besarte o... tenerte en mi cama, o... llevarte a un lugar nunca visto y... hacerte el amor miles de veces, hasta que... hasta que no seamos físicamente capaces de continuar.

El joven tragó saliva sintiéndose arder de placer. Veía una lujuria salvaje en los ojos negros, una muy similar a la que él mismo notaba recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Y necesitaba con urgencia volcar su deseo en un acto concreto.

Tomó la nuca de Severus con una sola mano y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta unir sus labios con rudeza. Sin deseos de hacer tiempo, abrió la boca con desesperación para rozar su lengua con la de Severus en una rápida danza de humedad y pasión. El profesor lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, para luego capturarlo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Harry gimió bajito dentro del beso y deslizó sus manos hasta aferrarse de su fornida espalda, y así matar hasta la última gota de aire entre ellos dos.

Severus besó el cuello suave y joven con entusiasmo, _quizás con demasiado_, pensó Harry apreciando los efusivos mordiscos. Dios, más tarde se excitaría con sólo verse las marcas en el espejo. A él personalmente le gustaba dejar a Severus con algún que otro moretón en el cuello, pero más le gustaba llevar grabado en su cuerpo un vestigio tan vivo de la pasión del hombre. Sobre todo si se encontraba en algún sitio de su anatomía oculto a los ojos del resto.

En ese momento, Severus ya le había desabrochado los primeros botones de la túnica y se dedicaba a chupetear la zona de su clavícula. Harry estaba disfrutando enormemente el momento, Dios sabía que realmente lo estaba haciendo, pero había algo que no le cerraba, algo que no le permitía entregarse sin más al deseo y al frenesí. No tuvo ni tiempo para comenzar a meditar sobre aquello; apenas cuando estaba considerando ponerse a pensar y anular cualquier posibilidad de tener una maravillosa sesión de sexo con Severus, pudo advertir unos golpes impacientes en la puerta.

- ¡Señor Snape! ¡Señor Snape!

El aludido abandonó el delicioso pecho de Harry y se irguió completamente con una expresión entre frustrada y molesta. El joven casi se rió al verlo, pero no deseaba enfrentarse a la mirada asesina de Severus, así que abstuvo. Prácticamente se había olvidado de los aurores, Filch y el hecho de que se suponía que debía estar haciendo su trabajo.

Aún jadeante, miró a Severus con una pregunta muda en sus ojos. Pero el profesor ni siquiera tenía pensado vacilar. Tomó de un brazo al joven y lo arrastró sin mucha delicadeza, atravesando con rapidez su propio dormitorio, hasta meterlo en una especie de cuarto donde guardaba todas sus túnicas.

- Severus, ¿qué demonios...?

- Quédate aquí - le indicó cortante.

- Pero... - dudó Harry mirando a su alrededor. La pequeñísima habitación tendría como mucho un metro y medio al cuadrado de superficie, apenas suficiente para contener las múltiples prendas colgadas en perchas, y a ellos dos mismos. De hecho, se encontraban a una ínfima distancia uno de otro nuevamente.

- Debes quedarte aquí - le repitió mirándolo profundamente.

- Pero Severus, no puedo, yo debo ir a...

- Adiós. Luego vengo - le dijo rápidamente, antes de quitarle la varita, salir y trabar la puerta.

- ¡Severus! - exclamó Harry.

No podía creerlo. Lo había dejado encerrado, sin varita mágica, y no lo liberaría hasta que terminara la entrevista, lo cual representaba una hora y media, como mínimo. Se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared con un suspiro. ¿Después qué excusa le daría a Ron, o a su entrenador, si es que llegaba a sus oídos que se había "desaparecido" luego de decir que iba a revisar las mazmorras?

Iba a tener problemas. No le hubiese importado si estuviera encerrado en ese pequeño espacio con Severus, bien apretujados; pero no, estaba completamente solo y aburrido. Cerró los ojos, descubriendo que se encontraba algo cansado. Pensar que había estado a punto de hacer el amor con él, de volver todo atrás con un simple acto que no le costaba nada y que, por otra parte, deseaba mucho. ¿Hubiera sido eso lo correcto? Desde que tenía a Severus como amante nunca se lo había preguntado. Es decir, era tan feliz... y no iba a realizarse esa clase de preguntas cuando se encontraba tan bien consigo mismo. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan dichoso; desde hacía tres meses se sentía algo desbarajustado, como si lo hubieran aturdido y él no se hubiera podido recuperar del todo nunca.

Todo era tan complicado... Quería estar con Severus, follar con él hasta el desmayo, dormir juntos a la noche, tener incluso una agradable charla de cama, tomar un té... Pero otra parte de sí mismo se sentía incómodo con la cercanía del hombre; ultrajado, traicionado, estúpido e insignificante. Porque Severus ni siquiera lo había "abandonado" de la forma correcta, de la manera que él se merecía. No se habían conocido la noche anterior, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a una ruptura con más explicaciones, con más tiempo? Se había deshecho de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era justo. Entonces, ¿cómo haría ahora para entregarse sin inhibiciones? Medio cegado por la pasión, había estado a punto de hacerlo hacía un rato; pero probablemente se hubiera sentido peor si se hubiera concretado el acto. Así que quizás... no debía lamentarse tanto. Recordó de pronto un popular refrán, _"no hay mal que por bien no venga"_, y sintiendo algo de frío tomó una túnica de Severus para cubrirse.

Cuando Harry había perdido la noción de la hora y dormitaba acurrucado en un rincón, sintió un ruido metálico en la puerta que lo sacó de su ensueño. Se quitó la túnica que había enredado alrededor suyo y se puso de pie ansioso. Severus enseguida apareció al otro lado con expresión cautelosa.

- Bueno... ya se han ido - informó refiriéndose a los aurores.

- No deberías haberme encerrado, Severus - protestó con disgusto mientras lo empujaba sin mucho cuidado para abrirse paso a través de la abertura - Por si no te habías dado cuenta, no vine aquí _sólo _para hacerte una visita. Vine por cuestiones laborales, y...

- ¿Laborales? - repitió el hombre sonriendo con cierta burla, mientras seguía los airados pasos del joven - ¿Desde cuándo has dejado de ser un simple estudiante?

- Desde que la cantidad de aurores disponibles no alcanza para cubrir las necesidades de un caso - respondió irritado - Y deja la broma, no me causa gracia - dijo llegando al despacho de Severus.

- No te pongas así - pidió él colocando una mano en su hombro. Harry se detuvo y lo miró, sintiendo nacer un estremecimiento bajo la mano tibia que corrió por toda su columna vertebral.

Mira, lo siento, es que ellos no podían verte - explicó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Realmente no era tan idiota como para no comprender el punto. Pero había otras opciones más idóneas que encerrarlo en un cuarto frío de un metro cuadrado.

- Podrías _al menos_ haber tenido la decencia de dejarme en tu habitación - replicó deshaciéndose de su contacto - Por cierto... ¿tú colocaste por casualidad un hechizo silenciador en la puerta? - preguntó observándolo pensativo - Porque luego de encerrarme no sentí el sonido de tus pasos...

- Ehm... Sí - afirmó con cierto titubeo que no le pasó inadvertido.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? - cuestionó perspicaz - Tu... tu tenías que cuidar que los aurores no me escucharan a mí, no al revés.

- Bueno, yo... no lo sé - dijo Severus algo nervioso.

- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no querías que escuchara tu entrevista? - preguntó Harry con marcado recelo - ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultarme, Severus?

- Por supuesto que no tengo nada que ocultar, mucho menos a ti - dijo bastante indignado - Y no tenía idea de que desconfiaras tanto de mí.

- No desconfío de ti - aseguró - Pero se me hace extraño.

- Quizás me avergonzaba que me escucharas en esa situación - reconoció enfadado - ¿Satisfecho?

Harry lo observó perplejo, y luego bajó la mirada apenado. No era justo que hiciera sentir mal a Severus con su recelo, menos cuando estaba con la presión de ser vigilado por lo aurores.

- Lo siento. Yo... sólo estaba enfadado por haberme encerrado, dije cualquier cosa - se disculpó en voz baja.

Severus respiró con alivio, su enfado esfumándose rápidamente.

- Harry... ¿estarás esta noche en tu casa? - preguntó suavemente.

- ¿Por qué? - respondió el joven mirándolo con esperanza.

- Porque tenemos que... hablar.

Harry sintió cosquillas de ansiedad en el fondo del estómago. La perspectiva de tener a Severus en su casa, esa noche, era absolutamente seductora. Realmente deseaba pasar un buen rato con él. Antes lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, y ahora mismo añoraba con intensidad un momento así.

- De acuerdo, puedes venir... estoy libre.

- Muy bien - respondió el profesor frotándose las manos con una pequeña sonrisa - Entonces ahí estaré. No iré muy tarde, así estoy un buen rato y no te hago acostarte luego de medianoche.

- Está bien - aceptó Harry sonrojado de placer - Yo ahora me tengo que ir...

- Lo sé. Cualquier cosa dile a tus compañeros que estuviste un rato entrevistándome, y luego hablaste con Dobby, o algo así. Lamento haberte encerrado.... No pensé.

- No te preocupes, ya está bien. Bueno... adiós - dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

- Adiós Harry. Hasta esta noche - lo despidió con su mejor sonrisa.

El joven le devolvió el gesto y emprendió carrera una vez fuera en el pasillo. Severus lo observó durante un momento y luego cerró la puerta lentamente. Harry nunca cambiaría. Siempre tendría esa dulce sonrisa de despedida y ese andar atolondrado.

Regresó lentamente a su sillón mientras dejaba de pensar en Harry y su sonrisa iba desapareciendo. Aquellos idiotas del Ministerio... habían entrado a su despacho con actitud sobradora, como si estuvieran en su propia casa, como si realmente creyeran que tenían a Severus Snape en sus manos. Luego había percibido el desprecio, intenso como una chimenea ardiendo; en sus ojos, en el gesto de sus labios, en todos lados. A él no le afectaba demasiado, no era la primera vez que sentía sobre sí el odio de todo un pueblo. Ellos lo habían interrogado, con la estúpida actitud de subestimarlo, de pensar que caería fácilmente a sus sutiles amenazas. Y Severus les había dado una lección, les había dejado entrever que no era un imbécil cualquiera. Había sido mortífago por casi veinte años, ¿acaso pensaron que podían hacerlo caer en una trampa con sus insignificantes juegos de palabras? Sin embargo, estaba levemente preocupado. Los hombres le habían dicho, antes de marcharse, que podrían volver a entrevistarlo de nuevo en los próximos días. Severus sabía que la investigación recién comenzaba, así que todavía no atraparían a nadie. Y lo peor es que ni los fantasmas habían visto nada raro. Salvo Peeves, claro, que se había ocupado de gritar a los cuatro vientos que él sí sabía quien era el asesino. Dos aurores comenzaron a correrlo, pidiendo a gritos que se los contara, y cuando al fin el poltergeist se detuvo, exclamó con su voz socarrona que si querían saberlo tendrían que averiguarlo ellos mismos. No perdió oportunidad de reírse escandalosamente para luego estamparles una torta a cada uno en medio de la cara.

Severus se divirtió bastante con el espectáculo. Odiaba a casi todos los aurores, y no los detestaba aún más sólo porque Harry se convertiría en uno algún día. Pero bien, el asunto es que de todo el profesorado, él era el único ex-mortífago, uno que por cierto no había recibido su merecido en Azkaban. Todos los prejuicios y sospechas irían contra él.

No debía darle tanta importancia, por supuesto. Tenía el apoyo de Dumbledore, lo cual no era poca cosa. Y también el apoyo de Harry.

Severus sonrió para sí mismo con burla. Harry no podría ayudarlo si realmente estaba en aprietos con el Departamento de Aurores, por más que fuera el salvador del mundo mágico. Aunque estaba prácticamente seguro de que el mocoso revolucionaría el Ministerio entero si _sólo_ intentaran atraparlo.

Harry regresó a su hogar al atardecer, consumido como si de una colilla de cigarrillo se tratara. Se dejó caer en el primer sofá que se le cruzó por enfrente con un suspiro, y enseguida agitó débilmente la varita a fin de prepararse un té. Aquel día había sido sencillamente mareante, casi tanto como una vuelta en esas ruletas rusas que traquetean entre bajos y altos escalofriantes. El primer barranco al que Harry se había enfrentado había sido Severus. Volver a encontrarse con él, besarlo, el simple hecho de mirar sus ojos negros, había provocado un torrente emociones atravesando todo su cuerpo, algo que oscilaba entre la apasionada ternura, y la violencia de sentimientos tan desiguales en roce. Luego la despedida, y por lo tanto, la incertidumbre; porque saber que el hombre iba a visitarlo esa noche no era determinante en ningún aspecto. No aún, al menos. Cuando se conectó nuevamente a las responsabilidades que referían al Ministerio, continuó en un frenesí todavía peor. Ron lo mató a preguntas y a gritos de "_¿En qué maldito lugar te hallabas? ¡Estaba preocupado!_", a lo que intentó responder del modo más convincente posible que había estado hablando con Snape (sólo porque la obligación misma se lo exigía); y que luego se cruzó con Dobby y el elfo no lo dejó en paz por un buen rato (Harry tomó nota mental de hablar con él al día siguiente para cubrir un tanto su mentira). Todo eso sin contar con el largo tiempo que le había llevado observar de forma completamente minuciosa la mazmorra entera. Cuando creyó que sus compañeros le habían creído aunque sea un poco, se permitió sentirse aliviado de que, por algún mandato o piedad divina, su entrenador no se había enterado del asunto, ni lo haría. Más tarde, volvieron al Ministerio para encontrarse con Hawthorn y poner en común los datos interesantes con que se hubieran topado. No habían encontrado nada esencialmente útil; sólo unos cuantos manojos de pelo de la Señora Norris (que poco y nada servía, pues ya había sido llevada al Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas para su análisis), una de las escobas que utilizaba Filch con el mango de madera prácticamente partido en dos, y una de esas grandes y planas bandejas de metal para servir comida extrañamente doblada. Hawthorn no subestimó absolutamente nada, según él las cosas pequeñas encerraban cosas grandes, aunque tampoco se privó de gritarles un poco y mantenerlos a trabajo intenso durante el resto del día. En algunos momentos asistieron activamente a los aurores a cargo del caso, otras estuvieron solos. Harry no se había detenido más que para tomar agua y café; así que ahora su estómago se encargaba de reclamarle la poca falta de atención.

Sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; como por ejemplo, bañarse, vestirse apropiadamente y preparar la cena para recibir a Severus. Quizás luego podía darse el lujo de comer algo para no lucir como desesperado frente al profesor.

Tiempo después, ya habiendo alistado la cena, Harry salió rápidamente del baño, desnudo y apenas seco. No sabía con exactitud a qué hora llegaría su invitado, pero no debía faltar mucho. Abrió el cajón de la ropa interior y se puso uno de los últimos canzoncillos que se había comprado. No podía estar desarreglado en ningún aspecto, mucho menos en _ese_. No sabía en qué iba a terminar esa velada, pero debía estar preparado si la medianoche los descubría a él y a Severus en la cama. El resto consistió en calzarse una camisa y unos pantalones de jean oscuros, oprimiéndose favorablemente en torno a sus piernas.

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para las ocho cuando sintió el timbre. Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un intento vano de arreglárselo, y luego bajó las escaleras precipitadamente. Su corazón estaba latiendo con aguda ansiedad cuando al fin abrió la puerta.

- Severus... - musitó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes le brillaron mientras veía al hombre corresponderle el saludo. Lo dejó pasar al interior al tiempo que curioseaba de pies a cabeza su apariencia. Severus vestía con una simple camisa azul, un pantalón de vestir y un abrigo que ahora mismo colgaba en un perchero próximo a la entrada. Se veía _muy_ bien, pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima. A diferencia de él mismo, Severus era de contextura ancha, y todos sus huesos se ceñían perfectamente a la forma de la camisa; ofreciendo el beneficio de incluso poder notar algunos de los músculos de su espalda sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- ¿Estabas haciendo algo en especial? - preguntó, sacándolo de su reflexión.

- Ehm, no. En realidad no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer nada - contó mientras iban a sentarse en los sillones de una pequeña sala - Llegué aquí pasadas las seis.

- Oh, ¿estás cansado? - inquirió Severus frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no. Estoy en perfectas condiciones. Dormí un rato, de hecho. ¿Cómo fue tu tarde?

- Hmm, bastante molesta, la verdad. Pero... no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Hay cosas más importantes, ¿cierto? - opinó observándolo fijamente.

La mirada de Harry se perdió en los ojos, el cuello, las manos grandes que sabían tan certeramente cómo tocar... y tragó saliva mientras percibía con mucha atención la vetas del piso de madera. De su parte también había demasiadas cosas sin decir, pero no sentía el valor para hacérselas saber.

- Harry, ya te lo he dicho en mi despacho. Tú sabes que yo... Sabes que no eres cualquier cosa para mí.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó con un súbito resentimiento - Porque hace un tiempo no dudaste en tratarme como cualquier cosa y sacarme de tu vida casi a patadas.

- Todo era más complicado antes - justificó - Y yo... sigo siendo el mismo complicado de siempre, eso ya lo sabes - le sonrió intentando alivianar la tensión entre los dos, pero el semblante del joven se mantuvo absolutamente serio.

- Nos vemos después de unos meses y sigues con tus excusas - replicó con una sonrisa decepcionada - No sé para qué viniste... esto no va a ningún lado.

- _Sí va_ a un lado. Harry, quiero volver a estar contigo - declaró con toda seguridad.

- ¿Volver a estar conmigo? - interrogó sonriendo escépticamente - No puedes volver con alguien que nunca estuvo a tu lado.

Severus cerró un momento los ojos con enfado.

- Sí estuvimos. ¿Es que acaso hace falta tener el título de _novios_, de _pareja_, para que tú estés feliz? - exclamó.

- No, de hecho, me encontraba muy contento cuando éramos "lo que antes éramos"... - lo desafió con la mirada encendida de rabia - Hasta que tú lo arruinaste todo con tus tonterías, claro.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero ahora estoy aquí intentando repararlo y tú no me dejas!

- Quizás ya no sea tiempo para nosotros.

- Eso es una idiotez. Si la pasión o cualquier otro sentimiento que hubo entre los dos aún está, si aunque sea sólo quedaran cenizas, todo podría volver a ser cómo antes... - dijo mirándolo con un ruego mudo y la esperanza brillando en sus ojos - Harry, nada ha cambiado en mí... Al contrario, todo lo que sentía se ha potenciado en tu ausencia...

- Mira, si estás caliente y quieres un lugar para meterla, puedes ir buscándote otro culo y a mí dejarme en paz - exclamó con un gran bufido airado mientras se ponía de pie con violencia.

Severus tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y respirar profundo varias veces y así no responder como deseaba hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía arruinar un dicho suyo que intentaba ser dulce con ese comentario grosero? ¿Es que acaso ese estúpido no comprendía nada de lo que él decía? No podía creer que se hubiera fijado en aquel inmaduro.

Harry había abandonado la sala e ido a la cocina. El profesor caminó silenciosamente hasta allí y se detuvo en el umbral. No se iba a dar por vencido todavía. Lo vio frente al horno luchando con un sartén que emanaba olor a quemado.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó el joven destilando furia - ¡Me has hecho quemar todo!

Snape suspiró. Lo había visto enojado pocas veces, y todas ellas correspondían a su época de estudiante, cuando se profesaban un odio de los mil demonios. En ese tiempo él solía responder a la furia de Harry con un comentario despectivo, una bajada de puntos o un castigo bastante desagradable. Ahora no tenía la posibilidad de hacer nada de eso, y no tenía idea de cómo podía sanar esa situación.

Antes de ver la preciosa camisa de Harry manchada, levantó la varita y todos los alimentos quemados desaparecieron de la vista. El chico dio vuelta los ojos. En la desesperación no se le había ocurrido lo sensato que era el uso de una varita.

- Mira - dijo un poco más calmado, pero de forma firme - Será mejor que te vayas. Todo se ha echado a perder aquí... incluso la cena.

- De la misma manera que podemos cocinar otra cosa, pues aún es temprano, también podemos arreglar el resto de las cosas... ¿no crees? - inquirió cálidamente.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía tan malditamente dolido. Severus quería volver a su rutina con él, pero... había _algo_ que había cambiado en sí mismo. Ya no lo hacía feliz la perspectiva de regresar a lo de antes, aunque seguía muriendo por el cuerpo, la voz y la compañia de ese hombre.

- Yo... - vaciló - Estoy muy cansado hoy. Filch sigue muerto y su asesino suelto, yo... No tengo tiempo para pensar en estas cosas ahora - se excusó mirando el suelo.

- Hoy iba a ser _nuestra_ noche, Harry - le reprochó casi con ternura - ¿Cómo que "estás cansado"? Creí que esto te importaba... Aunque sea un poco. Claro que las cosas no van a funcionar si sólo yo empujo el carro.

Harry suspiró cerrando fuertemente los ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse. Sólo quería que todo terminara esa noche, no tenía fuerzas para soportar más. Para él casi todo estaba perdido, porque se le había ido lo más importante de todo. La confianza en Severus. Deseaba creerle, pero sinceramente no sabía que pensar. Todo formaba parte de un torbellino confuso de palabras, promesas y alguna que otra cosa que no lograba desentrañar. Mientras se concentraba en no derramar las lágrimas reprimidas, sintió dos brazos en cada hombro y luego su rostro fue suavemente hundido en el pecho de Severus.

El profesor lo había abrazado por la nuca, mientras que con una segunda mano reconfortaba su espalda. Creía saber algo de los sentimientos que pudieran estar atravesando a Harry, aunque tampoco estaba completamente seguro; y de cualquier manera nunca había sido un buen consolador. Lo único que había logrado dilucidar más claramente era el dolor en esas facciones bonitas, y quizás también un desesperado desamparo. Por eso había querido apretarlo entre sus brazos, apretarlo tanto que la tristeza decidiera evaporarse por completo, hacerle sentir que iba a protegerlo, que no estaba solo.

Harry soltó algunas lágrimas, amparado y oculto en la ropa de Severus, y luego se separó apenas para mirarlo con ojos brillantes. En un segundo, había tomado esa boca entre sus labios para besarlo con exquisita dulzura. Severus respondió moviéndose también con delicadeza, saboreando sus labios apenas húmedos por las gotas derramadas. Una vez más quedaba demostrado la enorme atracción que Harry ejercía sobre él. El corazón y el cuerpo entero le palpitaban de ansiedad y pasión, sólo a partir de esa ligera caricia.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Diganme lo que opinan, me interesa mucho ^^

Besos.

P.D.: Creo que si nadie comenta aquí seguiré subiendo la historia **sólo** a SlasHeaven ._.


	3. Revelación

Bueno, acá vengo con otro capítulo de **Pequeño Asesino **(: Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, sin embargo, NO tengo pensado abandonar esta historia. Realmente. Así que no teman, no va a quedar abandonada ni inconclusa. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiéndola, y así será.

Este capítulo contiene lemmon, y bastante explícito ;) Así que ya sabrán.

Besos!! *3*

* * *

La desolación y la angustia, que ocupaban un gran nudo en el estómago de Harry, se fueron diluyendo a medida que la pasión y calor aumentaban. Tomó a Severus de la nuca con fuerza para profundizar el beso, y comenzó a pasear la lengua por el interior de su boca con deseo. En verdad, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer con Severus. Besarse. Algunas veces lento y dulce, cuando estaba cansado y necesitaba sólo algo que le brindara cariño en estado puro; otras, frenético y lascivo, anunciante de una apasionada velada donde se permitía perder hasta la consciencia. Le hubiera gustado ir de a poco, darse el tiempo para volverse a encontrar con ese hombre, pero realmente no podía soportar más aquel deseo reprimido. Severus acarició sus nalgas por encima del jean, tan redondas y hermosas como las recordaba, y como buen Slytherin que era, no perdió la oportunidad para apretujar ambas caderas. Harry estaba tan deliciosamente duro que se preguntó cómo demonios había hecho para vivir sin la sensación de aquel bulto clavado en su entrepierna, también angustiosamente hinchada. Gimieron de placer, sintiendo de repente un calor a cada rato más agobiante. Harry se despegó un momento de su boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, y de paso, intentar arrancarle la camisa a Severus sin molestarse en desabrochar botón por botón. El profesor casi sonrió por su arrebato; le excitaba verlo actuar de ese modo tan desordenado e impulsivo que él nunca tendría. Varios botones volaron por el aire, por lo que Harry pudo lograr su cometido y saborear con sus manos el torso bien formado de Severus mientras volvía a besarle la boca. Era gracioso, casi irónico, que nadie supiera que debajo de esas túnicas negras y aburridas que utilizaba el estricto profesor de Pociones, se encontraba un cuerpo sensual y hermoso esperando para ser adorado; aunque a decir verdad, Harry se sentía especialmente gozoso al sentirse el único conocedor (y dueño, en sus más profundas fantasías) de aquel tesoro. Abandonó su boca y fue directo a uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo lánguidamente con la punta de su lengua. Sabía que al hombre le encantaba eso, y lo corroboró una vez más cuando sintió una mano enredándose en sus cabellos, animándolo a arremeter con toda la furia. Lo mordió con moderada firmeza, para luego succionarlo y chuparlo intensamente por unos momentos, hasta que lo vio bien erecto y colorado. Severus jadeaba con fuerza y lanzaba de vez en cuando exclamaciones que incluían su nombre. Sin embargo, no permitió que Harry continuara con su otro pezón; el joven aún estaba demasiado vestido para su gusto y él también necesitaba tocar. Le quitó la camisa rápidamente, aunque no de la misma forma impetuosa que Harry, y acarició con lujuria su espalda mientras atacaba su cuello a besos húmedos. Ahora era el turno del joven de suspirar y gemir de placer, mientras Severus le brindaba atenciones mucho más expertas y certeras que las suyas. Mientras se dedicaba alternativamente a los pezones y el ombligo, rozó sediento el trasero que tanto amaba deslizando una mano por debajo del pantalón. Estuvo tremendamente tentado de escurrir un dedo en su entrada, ya podía imaginar (o mejor dicho, recordar) el rostro sofocado de su amante ante la deseada intrusión... pero no quería ir tan rápido, a pesar de que su erección abultada no pensaba lo mismo. Harry se arqueó de placer cuando la lengua se introdujo en su ombligo, e intentó desabrochar sus propios pantalones para que Severus siguiera su camino en descenso sin ningún problema hasta cierta parte _realmente _necesitada. Pero el hombre frustró sus planes al tomarle las manos.

— Espera — pidió con la respiración agitada.

— No quiero esperar — replicó Harry con expresa desesperación.

— No te estoy diciendo que no vaya a continuar... — aclaró Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le encantaba verlo tan _joven_, hormonal y desesperado por correrse de una buena vez, aunque en realidad su intención no era hacerlo rogar — Quiero preguntarte algo.

— ¿Tiene que ser _ahora_?

— ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? — le preguntó suavemente, ignorando su exasperación y sin soltar sus manos - ¿O... en mi habitación de Hogwarts? En verdad quiero tomarte donde sea, pero no puedo desconocer que cada sitio de mis habitaciones privadas me recuerda a ti... y no sé, pensaba que quizás tú querías... tú sabes — titubeó.

Harry lo observó estupefacto. Severus... Severus quería hacerle el amor por _primera vez_ desde su separación en el lugar donde habían conocido su propio paraíso secreto. Harry tenía los mejores recuerdos con el hombre allí; de hecho, también recordaba (ahora con verdadera gracia) sus múltiples castigos con el severo profesor Snape. Ahí había perdido la virginidad con el hombre que deseaba. Ahí había conocido luego las mayores y diversas dimensiones del placer, en cualquier sentido posible. Ahí también había conocido al verdadero Severus Snape, el que le había robado el... sí, el corazón. Porque lo quería, de eso no había duda. Y ahora, estaba próximo al "sexo de reconciliación", o eso es lo que él creía al menos, un momento importante, definitivamente para recordar, y Severus le proponía agendarlo en el lugar donde habían pasado las mejores cosas de su relación. Le excitó imaginar que quizá aquello formara parte de una _fantasía personal_ de Severus. Y sin siquiera pensar en cómo harían para llegar hasta la bendita habitación, situada en medio de un castillo con protecciones que disolver, llevando a cuesta dos erecciones dolorosas y un deseo irrefrenable, Harry contestó _"en tus habitaciones" _sin duda alguna. En realidad, no había nada mejor que ser follado en donde había experimentado absolutamente todas sus relaciones sexuales, de la primera hasta la última.

Severus sonrió con marcado contento, y le apretó un poco las manos. Algo en su pecho se había agitado al ver los ojos verdes brillar con intensidad, como conmovidos, luego de su propuesta. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un pequeño pero apretado beso. Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos luego de perderse en las sensaciones, ambos se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Estrechó aún más a Severus al percibir el aire fresco golpeando en sus pechos aún desnudos. El profesor transfiguró dos piedras del camino en dos túnicas, agitando apenas su varita. Harry la tomó agradecido.

— ¿Entonces entraremos en Hogwarts así sin más... del modo _normal_? Es decir... ¿por la entrada principal?

Por algún motivo, creía que harían una entrada fenomenal, quizás a través de algún pasadizo, o que desafiarían mediante algún grandioso hechizo la protección contra apariciones de Hogwarts. Severus sonrió burlón, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Acaso creías que violaríamos las barreras mágicas de Honeydukes para llegar al sótano de la tienda y luego al pasillo que da acceso al tercer piso del colegio, o algo así? Creo que es más sencillo entrar normalmente — sonrió con aires de superioridad — Pero aún queda algo... Yo soy un profesor, puedo y _debo _estar en el colegio. En cambio tú... — sacó la varita una vez más y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Harry mientras murmuraba algo inentendible. El joven abrió un poco más los ojos al sentir algo fresco y húmedo deslizarse a partir del punto tocado por la varita — No pongas esa cara... he realizado un encantamiento desilusionador. ¿Supongo que sabes lo que es, verdad? — arqueó una ceja.

— Claro que sí — lo desafió el joven, mientras miraba su propio cuerpo. Apenas pudo distinguir sus manos, que ahora, al igual que el resto de su persona, se encontraban perfectamente camufladas con el oscuro paisaje.

— Bueno, entonces sigamos con lo nuestro — dijo Severus emprendiendo el camino hacia el castillo. Lo quiso tomar de la mano, pero terminó no haciéndolo pues eso los pondría en evidencia si se cruzaban con alguien.

Cuando pisaron el vestíbulo, a Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío momentáneo. Casi había tenido miedo de ser descubierto por Filch o su gata, siempre acechando por ahí cada noche, como si jamás durmieran; luego recordó con cierto alivio que el celador estaba muerto, y la Señora Norris siendo analizada en el Departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry no se creía del todo seguro con el encantamiento desilusionador; el no percibir el peso de una tela envolviéndolo, separándolo físicamente del mundo, le hacía sentir como si pudieran descubrirlo en un instante, así que daba pasos inseguros deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con nadie. Las clases ya habían empezado, así que ahora el castillo estaría poblado de cientos de estudiantes y unos cuantos profesores, por no contar con los fantasmas de cada casa y el insoportable Peeves. Cuando iban recorriendo las mazmorras, oyeron un leve murmullo. Severus frunció el ceño hasta lo imposible y apuró el paso hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraban dos pequeños alumnos. A Harry se le cortó la respiración de los nervios y se quedó muy quieto en el lugar.

— Chen. Vannert — escupió el profesor de un modo tan terrible que los dos pequeños, que no deberían superar el segundo año, temblaron visiblemente — ¿Puedo saber que hacen que no están en la cama? Van a ser las diez... supongo que se darán cuenta que el toque de queda ya pasó.

Ambos comenzaron a balbucear nerviosos cosas inentendibles, por lo que luego de unos segundos Severus los calló con un gesto.

— Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Chen, vuelve a tu torre; tú, Vannert, retrocede unos pasos y entra a tu Sala Común. Ahora — ordenó sin miramientos.

Los niños escaparon lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, y Severus y Harry volvieron a quedarse solos. El profesor permaneció quieto un segundo y continuó hasta su despacho sin mirar atrás. Harry lo siguió con el corazón aún latiendo con violencia. Suerte que sólo se hubiera tratado de dos pequeños e inexpertos niños.

— Así que un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin juntos, ¿eh? — se burló Harry cuando estuvieron en la seguridad del despacho de Severus — Al parecer las serpientes vienen cada vez más inteligentes... Ya se han dado cuenta de lo perjudicial que es mezclarse entre ellos mismos.

— Bueno, supongo que prefiero un Ravenclaw antes que un Gryffindor o Hufflepuff — lo desafió el profesor.

— ¿De veras? Pues yo pienso que los Gryffindor _te_ _encantan _— dijo acercándose lentamente a él, con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro — Te enloquecen, de hecho... — le chupó el cuello con lujuria mientras le arrancaba esa molesta túnica. Otra vez disfrutó la sensación de tenerlo semidesnudo bajo sus manos.

— ¿Pero quién hubiera pensado que al Niño-que-vivió le calentaban los Slytherin? Con lo que los detestó años anteriores... — ironizó Severus con una expresión de infinito placer por los besos de su amante.

— Bueno, eso era porque el Niño-que-vivió nunca había conocido las deliciosas habilidades que los Slytherin poseían para ciertas prácticas... — el joven succionó un pezón con increíble fuerza, sintiendo que la pasión lo estaba desbordando nuevamente.

Severus lo volvía loco. No era sólo su cuerpo, tan caliente que hubiera excitado incluso a un heterosexual; era su voz ronca, sus palabras, su ironía, los suspiros casi imperceptibles que intentaba ocultar, pero que sin embargo Harry era capaz de sentir, apenas rasgando el aire... Sus ojos negros tan profundos, muchas veces brillantes cuando reía o cuando llegaba a la cima de su placer. Harry gimió al recordar aquel detalle tan _erotizante_. Quería volver a mirar _esa_ expresión radiante, de profundo placer, cuando se descargara en su interior; la más fascinante que había visto en su vida. Harry podría mirar esa expresión por _horas_. Abandonó su pecho y se quitó su propia túnica, sintiéndose muy desesperado repentinamente.

Severus... Severus... — dijo ahora con tono suplicante, acariciando nerviosamente los hombros y brazos del hombre — Tómame. Tómame ahora, ya no aguanto más... Por favor...

Harry estaba que ardía. Jadeaba de mera ansia e insatisfacción, y su erección parecía crecer a pasos agigantados, abultándose dolorosamente en esos apretados pantalones. Si Severus no hacía algo pronto se tendría que consolar él mismo. El profesor lo observó durante unos instantes, deleitándose a la vista de aquella imagen tan maravillosa y excitante: Harry muriéndose de deseo por _él_, rogándole que lo tocara, que lo hiciera suyo.

— Entonces te preguntaré una última cosa — dijo lentamente, con los ojos brillantes por alguna emoción extraña, mientras desabrochaba los botones del jean de Harry para aliviar un poco su agonía — ¿Donde quieres que te folle _exactamente_? — Harry sonrió incrédulo, pero feliz al recordar los viejos tiempos donde lo hacían por todos lados — Hoy eres mi invitado de lujo, tú eliges — le dijo Severus también sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Sólo hoy? — preguntó el joven suavemente.

— Hoy y todos los días que desees — le dio un beso tan profundo para ratificar sus dichos, que a Harry se le olvidó que le había hecho una pregunta — ¿Y bien?

Harry lo miró a los ojos mientras meditaba. En verdad, cada sitio de ese despacho o de sus habitaciones privadas estaba inequívocamente marcado por su pasión. Por eso hoy le había costado tanto estar en ese lugar, que le traía a la mente miles de pasajes eróticos protagonizados por él y Severus, cuando se había encontrado con el profesor y aún hablaban distantes. De hecho, pensó que si no fuera por el eficaz hechizo de limpieza, ciertas manchas hubieran sido muy visibles ante un ojo medianamente observador. Pero en fin, no había ningún sitio que tuviera una relevancia especial sobre los otros, salvo... la chimenea. Al lado del fuego, Severus le había hecho el amor por primera vez acostados en la piedra dura y excitante. Él también había elegido en esa ocasión. Por alguna razón, le había parecido mucho más original hacerlo en cualquier lugar que no fuera una cama, y por otro lado, era una noche bastante fresca en la que el calorcito de una hoguera se extrañaba. Más tarde, habían encontrado sitios más cómodos y también excitantes donde follar, así que no habían vuelto a tocar ese suelo tan sagrado, al menos, para Harry. Para el joven esa noche había significado el inicio de su actividad sexual con un hombre, y más importante aún, de su nueva y feliz vida con Severus. Y ahora, de cierta forma, iba a tener una segunda "primera vez" luego de estar tres meses separados...

Severus sonrió, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Has utilizado oclumancia conmigo? — le preguntó Harry casi riéndose — Entonces ya sabrás lo que quiero.

— Así que a un lado de la chimenea ¿eh? — murmuró el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza, como si le pareciera bien la idea.

Volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó apretadamente, besándolo en la boca y levantándolo ligeramente del piso. Harry gimió, aferrándose a su cuerpo con manos y piernas como si no quisiera despegarse nunca más, revolviéndole el cabello largo con una mano, mordiéndole los labios y enredándose con su lengua. Le acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda, musculosa y fornida, y frotó el pecho con el suyo creando una calor casi insoportable entre ambos estómagos. La leve y casi imperceptible fricción entre un pezón de Harry con el de Severus hizo gemir también al profesor, que encontraba esa parte ya resentida por los apasionados labios de su amante. Lo besó con una ferocidad bien recibida mientras lo acostaba en el suelo, a poco menos de un metro de la chimenea encendida. Liberó sus labios delgados, deliciosamente rojos e hinchados a esas alturas, y sintió un deseo tremendo de arrancarle los pantalones y la ropa interior y follárselo ahí mismo, sin más preliminares, preparación ni lubricante. Sentía su boxer ya mojado por unas gotas de semen, su erección palpitando perceptiblemente, como una bomba a punto de explotar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Harry no había elegido ese sitio por casualidad. Evidentemente, allí habían vivido un momento muy especial; o bien dicho, el primero de todos los momentos especiales, pues cada sesión de sexo con Harry era inolvidable y única por sí misma. La cuestión era que si el joven había elegido ese lugar tan específico, era porque quería volver a vivir un momento tan especial como el que había experimentado hace unos meses. Ciertamente, Severus no podía hacer las cosas rápida y descuidadamente, como si fuera una follada más. Tampoco lo deseaba. Él también quería disfrutar del momento, hacerlo durar lo máximo posible, pero sus necesidades carnales parecían tener muchísimo más apuro por concretarse.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo jadeante y sudoroso del joven, que no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos ni un momento, y le besó el cuello. Harry hizo un extraño sonido de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando ante cada apretón de piel con los labios, cada mordida suave y cada deliciosa succión que le dejaba una huella húmeda y fresca de saliva. Unos momentos después, el profesor se desquitó con sus pezones, que ante el duro trato se pusieron erectos y muy rojos enseguida. Harry se arqueó gimiendo su nombre. Alargó las manos como pudo para despojar al hombre del maldito pantalón que cubría su deseable cuerpo, pero Severus se lo impidió con una sonrisa. _Desgraciado, _no entendía que Harry iba a morirse si no lo penetraba ya mismo. Afortunadamente, sintió sus prendas deslizarse por las caderas, y luego la mano de Severus envolviendo su pene con firmeza. _Ohh Dioss_, pensó mientras la mano comenzaba a moverse en toda su extensión, con prudencia, para que no se corriera. Ya no pudo pensar mucho más, sólo conformándose con gemir y exclamar cosas inentendibles, arañando el suelo de piedra con las uñas. A su lado el calor de fuego lo hacía sudar con intensidad, perlando su piel de miles de gotas en el rostro y el pecho. Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, apoyó los codos en el suelo para ver con sus propios ojos la labor de Severus. Harry había aprendido a hacer todas esas cosas maravillosas sólo viéndolo a él, y así podía brindarle una atención similar cuando le tocaba el turno. Severus pasó el pulgar por la punta apretando ligeramente, mientras se lo comía con los ojos. Harry era puro deseo, podía excitarse y correrse sólo con verlo gemir desesperado un rato. De hecho, una vez lo había descubierto masturbándose en su ducha, cuando creía que él no estaba a la vista, y se había descargado en sus propios pantalones cuando Harry había acabado con un grito ahogado, suspirando su nombre. Así de grande era su pasión por ese mocoso. A pesar de sus veinte años, Severus aún solía verlo como el jovencito inocente, desafiante y rompedor de reglas que había conocido en Hogwarts. Era por demás _caliente_ ver que ahora tenía a ese mismo jovencito hecho una masa de jadeos y súplicas, vibrando de placer por sus atenciones.

Severus dejó completamente al descubierto el glande de Harry, rojo y apetecible con unas gotitas blancuzcas comenzando a deslizarse por la punta, y lo chupó repetidamente, cerrando los ojos de regocijo. Harry emitió un grito estrangulado y fue víctima de un temblor que sacudió perceptiblemente todo su cuerpo. La intensidad del placer le hizo derrumbarse y quedó nuevamente echado en el suelo sin fuerzas para volver a erguirse. La habilidad de Severus de tocar esas zonas certeras que lo hacían explotar de gozo era inigualable. Jadeó fuertemente mientras intentaba empujar la cabeza del hombre a más profundidad. Severus no hizo caso de la presión ejercida, y lamió con cuidado las dos bolas. El joven saltó levemente y ya no pudo evitar la imperiosa súplica que salió de sus labios:

— ¡Severus! — gimió casi al borde de la inconsciencia, pero al mismo tiempo frustrado — Hace un momento te pedí que... que me tomes... y no estás haciendo nada de... ¡_Ahhh_! — exclamó mientras sentía que su polla era totalmente engullida en ese boca caliente y húmeda que lo estaba transportando a otro mundo.

Se retorció de placer por unos minutos mientras Severus se movía de arriba a abajo, cada vez más rápido y profundo, soplaba la rugosa superficie o lo mordisqueaba con mucha suavidad. Sentía unas ganas enormes de venirse, y creyó estar a punto de hacerlo... pero conocía a Severus, y él no era un hombre piadoso como para permitir que se corriera y luego volviera a excitarse otra vez. Lo iba a hacer sufrir y controlarse hasta el momento de follarlo. Aunque también era cierto que Severus siempre se preocupaba de no dejarlo _tan a punto_, como para que la espera le significara una sollozante agonía, o que hubiera que hacer malabares para evitar lo inevitable, así que no tenía idea de lo que el hombre fuera a hacer en esta ocasión. Harry, personalmente, estaba hundido entre el mareante placer y la angustia de necesitar correrse desesperadamente. La verdad, dudaba que pudiera aguantar así hasta que Severus decidiera poner su maldito miembro dentro suyo.

— Severus... — gimió más falto de aire que antes — Severus, ya no... ya no puedo más... Me duele, tengo que... Por favor... — le suplicó, incitándolo a que lo hiciera llegar a ese profundo y breve momento de éxtasis.

El hombre lo evaluó con la mirada. Dudaba que Harry aguantara más de una estocada sin correrse estrepitosamente, por no agregar que su expresión era más de angustia que de placer. Deslizó lentamente una mano por todo su torso hasta llegar al cuello y acariciarle una mejilla cariñosamente. Estaba tan transpirado y caliente que daban ganas de pasarle la lengua hasta dejarlo seco... o aún más húmedo. Se agachó una vez más para succionar con inusitada fuerza su miembro, mientras acariciaba con deseo el trasero y muslos de Harry, que tenía las piernas flexionadas sobre la espalda de Severus con el fin de hundirlo completamente en su masa palpitante. El joven empujó sus caderas contra la boca del profesor para ampliar la sensación, y aulló mientras el orgasmo le sacudía todo el cuerpo. La descarga explotó dentro de la cavidad de Severus, bañando incluso sus labios de líquido blanquecino. El hombre se deshizo de él hasta tener la boca vacía, y luego pasó una mano por el miembro flácido de Harry para mojar sus dedos con algún pequeño resto. No espero hasta que el joven recuperara el ritmo normal de su respiración para comenzar a pasear un dedo traviesamente por los bordes de su entrada, sin llegar a introducirlo, empapándola un poco con el espeso fluido. Harry sonrió, notablemente en mejores condiciones que hace unos momentos, ansioso por sentir los dedos de Severus preparándolo, expandiendo las estrechas paredes para dar espacio a la polla que lo haría volar por las nubes más altas. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, los ojos brillantes como si estuvieran esbozando una sonrisa sólo a través de la mirada, y se besaron, abrazándose apretadamente.

Harry sintió un cariño renovado por Severus, casi tan fuerte como el que había experimentado mientras él le brindaba todas las atenciones a su polla hinchada y necesitada de _sus _besos. Lo abrazó con pasión mientras dejaba que la otra lengua se moviera libremente dentro de su boca, dejándole un rastro del sabor amargo de su propia esencia. Severus abandonó repentinamente sus labios y lo miró con un deje de picardía.

— Chúpalo — pidió, enseñando su índice a escasos centímetros de la boca de Harry.

El joven sonrió descifrando a la perfección sus intenciones, y envolvió con toda su boca el dedo ofrecido. Severus jadeó un poco al ver a Harry mamando su dedo, realizando sensuales movimientos con su lengua sin apartar sus ojos brillantes y oscuros de lujuria de él, provocando un tirón muy sensible en sus partes bajas. Realmente le estaba costando trabajo controlarse; Harry ya se había corrido una vez, y podía continuar tranquilo y dichoso hacia un nuevo orgasmo, pero Severus continuaba con el mismo bulto palpitante y voluminoso desde hacía buen rato. Y Harry realmente no ayudaba con esos gestos y mirada tan obscena que le parecían exigir a gritos «_¡fóllame!_».

Cuando ya varios dedos de su mano estaban empapados de saliva, Severus dio por terminada la voluptuosa exposición, y volvió a comerle los labios, mientras deslizaba un dedo por su entrada de una sóla vez. Harry se estremeció y gimió tenuemente, mientras flexionaba una pierna para darle más acceso. Severus podía sentir que el pene del joven estaba nuevamente despierto e hinchado, al tiempo que dibujaba círculos dentro de la estrecha cavidad con su dedo, distendiéndola pausadamente. Insertó otro dedo ensalivado unos instantes después, realizando un movimiento certero para masajear de forma directa su próstata. Harry tembló y lloriqueó de placer, queriendo de repente fundirse con esos maravillosos dedos. Se sintió tan sobrepasado por la sensación que ya no encontró fuerzas para seguir besando a Severus, y se echó la cabeza hacia atrás musitando incoherencias en voz baja. Sus caderas parecieron cobrar vida propia, moviéndose frenéticamente para empalar su orificio en los dedos. La polla de Severus comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente ante el pálido y sudoroso cuerpo jadeando con extremada dureza y rapidez, follándose con sus propias extremidades, y aquella expresión de éxtasis puro y blanco, como si se encontrara en el séptimo cielo. Quitó sus dedos de la entrada de Harry, pensando que _por fin_ había llegado el momento. El joven abrió los ojos como dos rendijas, volviendo apenas a la realidad mientras notaba que el profesor se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

— Severus — susurró débilmente, con la necesidad de sentirlo a flor de piel — Severus, por favor, _métela_...

El hombre sintió más deseo por él, si es que era posible, y colocando las piernas sobre sus hombros con ansiedad, se clavó en él de una sóla vez hasta el fondo. Su respiración se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, disfrutando la limpia sensación de su miembro hinchado y goteante completamente envuelto, en medio del calor y la presión de esas paredes aún algo estrechas. Harry jadeó sólo una vez cuando sintió el primer impacto, y luego también se dio el tiempo para percibir esa plenitud y saciedad en el centro de su alma y en su próstata. Severus sonrió, acalorado, y comenzó a embestir una vez tras otra, estrujando los muslos del joven en sus manos y gruñendo de placer. Harry gritó muy fuerte, entregándose a los golpes que esa polla le propinaba, a la sutil sensación de humedad que saldría del glande de Severus, y a sus jadeos suaves y entrecortados, apenas perceptibles por sus propios y desesperados sonidos. Se movió contra el hombre, aprisionando sus caderas con las piernas y tomando el mismo ritmo. Si Severus no hubiera estado arrodillado en el piso, y él acostado, lo hubiera aferrado también con los brazos para intentar fundirse con su cuerpo y su calor. Gimió su nombre una y otra vez, como si fuera la única palabra existente en el mundo, como si el alrededor se hubiera borrado y sólo existiera Severus haciéndole el amor. El vaivén era tan placentero, tan apretado y sofocante... Era imposible que algo más existiera en su cabeza en ese momento.

Ambos jadeaban con extremada intensidad, les faltaba el oxígeno, pero eso no importaba. Necesitaban sentirse íntimamente unidos de esa forma tan dura, luego de unos cuantos meses sin sentir la piel del otro. Severus lo siguió penetrando más fuerte, más duro, mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Harry sin perder el ángulo correcto de estimulación de la próstata. El joven se arqueó, muriendo de satisfacción al sentirlo cada vez más profundo. Notó la mirada de Severus fija en él a un escaso centímetro de distancia, y abrió los ojos. Lo observó durante un momento, perdiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos negros, sus mejillas apenas ruborizadas como jamás estaban, su rostro lleno de dicha. Si realmente él provocaba todo eso en el hombre con su insignificante presencia, pues se sentía inmensamente afortunado y feliz. Severus lo contemplaba con profunda fascinación. Hacer el amor con Harry era una oportunidad más para preguntarse por qué había sido premiado con semejante ser. Era tan hermoso, por dentro, por fuera, por donde se lo mirara; sus ojos verdes siempre eran limpios y serenos, y su sonrisa sincera le provocaba invariablemente otra sonrisa a él. No podía dejar de sorprenderse.

Harry le sonrió, y Severus salió de su embelesamiento mientras advertía que había dejado de moverse. Sacó totalmente su miembro de la caliente entrada y se metió otra vez por completo, sus bolas golpeando placenteramente las nalgas de Harry. El chico gimió, ahora aprovechando la cercanía para aferrarse a Severus con sus cuatro extremidades, clavar sus dedos en la espalda y manosear su agradable trasero. Severus le dio un beso húmedo y desesperado, gimiendo y mordiendo su boca mientras seguía haciéndolo suyo. No resistía más, ahora sí que no... La pasión simplemente era demasiada, y ya sobrepasaba todos sus límites. Metió la mano con bastante dificultad entre ambos cuerpos, y comenzó a masajear el miembro trémulo de Harry con fuerza, sin muchos cuidados. El joven abandonó la boca del otro contra su voluntad y emitió un jadeo tan intenso en el que prácticamente se le fue la vida. Tres estocadas acompañadas de frenéticos movimientos en toda su extensión acabaron con su consciencia, y gritó entrecortadamente mientras algo similar a la electricidad lo hacía vibrar con increíble fuerza, dejando su cabeza completamente en blanco en medio de un placentero delirio. Su miembro expulsó delgados y calientes chorros de su fluido contra el estómago de Severus. El hombre gimió al percibir el estremecimiento de su amante y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras unos enérgicos espasmos lo llenaban de pies a cabeza, y se descargaba en su interior en una embestida tan profunda que pareció llegar al alma de Harry. Dejó caer su peso sobre el joven totalmente, sin fuerzas ni para respirar. Harry emitió un leve quejido en medio de sus jadeos, y lo ayudó a tumbarse a su lado, del otro lado de la chimenea.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, aún sin regresar de esa realidad paralela que les había dado el orgasmo, medio adormecidos entre sus intensos efectos y el calor de las llamas. Harry se giró hacia un lado y miró a Severus por varios instantes, mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración. Se veía tan sexy, con el rostro completamente ruborizado, tembloroso e impúdicamente despeinado. Sonrió, feliz de tener acceso a un hombre como aquel.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes? — preguntó Severus con los ojos aún cerrados.

— ¿Cómo sabías que lo estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso tienes ojos en algún lugar que yo no sepa?

El profesor sonrió con arrogancia imaginando la expresión asombrada de Harry.

— No necesito observarte para saber que estás sonriendo. Ni siquiera oírte.

— ¿Eso significa que tienes un sexto sentido? — inquirió el joven con el ceño fruncido.

— No, sólo que tú debes emitir alguna energía extraña cuando sonríes… — Severus abrió los ojos para vigilar la expresión de su amante. La confusión presente en su rostro le obligó a morderse los labios por un instante para no reír — Era broma — agregó maliciosamente.

Harry meneó la cabeza con diversión, y se dedicó a mirar fijamente las llamas. Sintió la mirada de Severus clavada en su cuerpo, y sonrió con más ganas. Lo observó de reojo, y confirmó sus pensamientos al ver sus ojos negros inundados de deseo otra vez.

» Eres tan _sexy_… — susurró el hombre con voz ronca, atacando de repente su cuello como si fuera un vampiro necesitado de su sangre. No importaba su cansancio, el aspecto a recién follado de Harry lo volvía irremediablemente loco — Tengo ganas de hacerte mío una y otra vez…

Harry gimió mientras cerraba los ojos de placer. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga, pensó, aferrando con fuerza su cabello.

Harry se despertó muy temprano la mañana siguiente. De hecho, ni siquiera había amanecido. Suspiró de cansancio, disfrutando el calor de los brazos de Severus alrededor de su espalda y cintura. El hombre dormía profundamente, y no era para menos. Habían estado haciendo el amor durante varias horas, y Harry se sentía exhausto. Aunque notaba una sensación placentera en todo su cuerpo por lo vivido, estaba algo contracturado y le dolía el trasero. Se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama, e intentó escabullirse hacia el baño, hasta que la voz de Severus lo hizo sobresaltar.

— No te vayas — pidió con voz profunda y adormilada.

— Sólo iba al baño.

— Sí, claro, pero luego te ibas a ir sin avisarme. ¿O no?

Harry permaneció en silencio un momento. Tenía pensado irse antes que el castillo comenzara a entrar en movimiento, y dejarle una carta a Severus explicándole lo ocurrido.

— Tú sabes que tengo que ir al Ministerio — dijo con tono de disculpa.

Severus abandonó la almohada, y se alzó con un sólo hombro para mirarlo fijamente.

— No me vas a decir que no puedes faltar un día — expresó con cierto escepticismo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el chico bastante extrañado.

— Vamos, ni que fueras un maldito auror a cargo del caso Filch. Eres un estudiante, ¿recuerdas? Hasta que no te gradúes, no eres lo suficientemente importante para ellos. No te echarán de menos, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¡Severus! — exclamó Harry con el ceño fruncido — El hecho de que no sea imprescindible, no significa que falte cada vez que se me da la gana. ¿Tienes idea de la reprimenda que me echará mi entrenador si no asisto hoy? No lo conoces.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un ser _tan _aburrido? Cuando estabas estudiando aquí, no hacías más que romper las reglas. Y ahora te has vuelto un mojigato que le teme a su entrenador — bufó el profesor con desdén.

— ¿Y desde cuándo tú te has vuelto tan irresponsable? — preguntó Harry bastante molesto — Jamás pensé que me incentivarías a cometer una falta tan grande. No estamos hablando de Hogwarts, donde el castigo es una quitada de puntos a Gryffindor o hacer alguna tarea indeseable, sino del _trabajo_. Del Ministerio de Magia.

— ¿Acaso no eres el niño-que-vivió? De algo tiene que servir ser tú. ¿No posees ni siquiera la ventaja de faltar de vez en cuando?

— Eso es justamente la imagen que no quiero dar — señaló Harry con verdadero fastidio — Muchas personas me odian sin conocerme, sólo porque creen que gozo de beneficios especiales por ser _Harry Potter_. Algunos creen que se me dio la oportunidad de estudiar para auror nada más que por mi nombre. Pocos saben que, como todos mis compañeros, dí una prueba especial antes del ingreso, práctica y teórica — hizo una pausa, y luego le lanzó una mirada dolida — Me molesta que justamente tú digas eso.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, y se levantó desnudo como estaba, al igual que Harry, para tomarle las manos.

— No quise decir que gozabas de beneficios especiales. Es sólo que… no quiero separarme de ti. Hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos de _esta_ manera, que no deseo dejarte ir y dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza para convencerte.

— Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero… lo cierto es que eventualmente tendré que hacerlo, y es mejor que sea antes del amanecer, cuando no haya nadie rondando por los pasillos.

— ¿Y si te digo que te doy una poción de invisibilidad momentánea para atravesar el trayecto desde aquí hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta, en el tercer piso? Desde allí podrás acceder al sótano de Honeydukes, y luego aparecerte en el Ministerio. Pero sólo si te quedas, mmm… unas dos horas más conmigo — finalizó con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry no pudo evitar contagiarse ella.

— Al parecer hice bien en contarte sobre los pasadizos secretos que conectan Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, ¿eh? — suspiró — No puedo creer que los recuerdes con tanta perfección. Sólo te los enumeré una vez.

— Tengo una gran memoria, entre otras cosas — le sonrió — ¿Y bien, qué dices? ¿Te vas a quedar a desayunar conmigo? Ya no te estoy pidiendo que faltes, sólo un rato más aquí.

— De acuerdo — aceptó Harry con una expresión divertida — Debo elogiar tus grandes dotes para influenciarme a tu voluntad.

— No te influencio, sólo te pido que hagas lo que tú quieres hacer. Por eso es tan fácil lograr mi voluntad.

Severus lo abrazó, perdiéndose en el roce de su piel suave y caliente. Harry aún olía deliciosamente a sexo, como seguramente él mismo también.

» Aún es muy temprano para desayunar — dijo repartiendo besos suaves en su cuello — Ni siquiera son las cinco y media… deberíamos volver un rato más a la cama.

— ¿A dormir? — preguntó Harry sonriendo.

— No lo sé… ¿tú que quieres hacer? — Severus se apartó apenas para mirarlo, y luego lo besó con suavidad en la boca.

Entre besos y abrazos cariñosos volvieron a las sábanas. Cuando abandonaron la cama para desayunar, había pasado casi una hora y media.

Harry se echó cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, sintiéndose feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

— Por lo pronto parece que tienes pensado esperar a que yo haga todo, ¿verdad? — dijo Severus con fingida molestia.

— Por supuesto — contestó el joven con una sonrisa enorme — Tú dijiste que era tu invitado de lujo… y los invitados simplemente esperan a que el anfitrión les sirva en todo.

— ¿Ah, si? — el profesor arqueó una ceja — Entonces espero que la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa, _tú_ me sirvas en todo a mí.

— Claro, así será, profesor.

Severus bufó de la risa, y se puso a preparar café. Entonces, alguien golpeó varias veces a la puerta. Harry salió de su pose relajada y adquirió una expresión nerviosa.

» ¿Esperas a alguien?

— Por supuesto que no — dijo Severus algo extrañado — No recibo visitas tan temprano.

— ¿Qué hago, me escondo? — susurró Harry.

— Señor Snape, ¿se encuentra ahí? — bramó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

Harry y Severus se tensaron completamente.

— Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Quién demonios es? — preguntó el profesor de malas maneras.

— Albert Runcorn, junto con Eric Savage. Somos aurores. ¿Podemos pasar? Necesitamos hablar con usted y el señor Potter.

— ¿Qué…? — balbuceó Harry estupefacto — ¿Cómo se han dado cuenta que…?

— Hemos utilizado un encantamiento de presencia, lo sentimos — dijo el auror a través de la puerta — De cualquier manera, nos viene como anillo al dedo. Necesitamos hablar con ambos.

Severus lanzó una mirada preocupada a Harry, y fue lentamente a abrir la puerta. Al chico el corazón le dolía de tan fuerte que palpitaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El profesor de Pociones se esforzó por colocar una expresión inmutable antes de dar paso a los dos hombres.

— Buen día — lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

Harry observó que uno de ellos venía con una soga en la mano, que seguía su camino en descenso hacia el suelo. Cuando paseó la vista por toda la extensión, abrió los ojos verdes como platos y el corazón pareció detenérsele, mientras se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca presas de un frío repentino. Atado el otro extremo de la soga a su cuello, Kreacher caminaba con expresión malhumorada, mirando con verdadero odio al auror que lo arrastraba contra su voluntad, como si se tratara de un perro.

* * *

Los comentarios son _amor _~ *__*

Saludos (:


End file.
